Furtif
by SaphirActar
Summary: Deux rencontres improbables, quatre personnages que rien ne semble lier et pourtant, on peut toujours rêver. OS pour l'anniversaire de la chouette Ejes !


**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens de manière inattendue, comme tous les derniers 13 févriers à vrai dire. Voici un petit OS pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Ejes ! Tu es vraiment un bro merveilleux, ne change rien ! J'espère que cet OS va te plaire, il n'est sans doute pas forcément sur tes chouchoux mais... je pense que ça devrait te plaire quand même héhé ! Enjoy!**

* * *

Il fuyait à travers la ville plongée dans le chaos. Son monde s'effondrait, littéralement, et il ne savait pas du tout où aller. Les sans-cœurs étaient partout, surgis de nulle part, et ils détruisaient le magnifique Jardin Radieux. Même la lumière semblait disparaitre.

Le jeune Squall courait sans savoir où. Ses parents étaient introuvables et il n'arrivait pas à localiser ses amis. Dans son poing, il tenait fermement sa gunblade, qui tenait efficacement les sans-cœurs à distance. Seulement, l'ennemi était en surnombre et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son réflexe fut de se diriger vers le château, le lieu a priori le plus sûr de la ville.

Hélas, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Pire, on aurait même dit que les sans-cœurs provenaient du château lui-même. Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer ici ? Est-ce que le roi était encore en vie ? Squall n'avait pas le temps de trouver les réponses, l'ennemi affluait de toutes parts et il devait repartir s'il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver submerger.

« S'il vous plait, non, non ! »

Le cri venait du boulanger, un homme que connaissait très bien Squall. Le garçon se retourna mais il était trop tard, l'homme venait de se faire attraper par une créature volante. Alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol dans un gémissement d'agonie, son cœur s'éleva vers le ciel. C'était trop tard pour lui et Squall s'en alla en courant dans une ruelle, versant des larmes de rage. Pourquoi était-il si impuissant ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il à sauver personne ? Est-ce que ses parents et ses amis avaient déjà tous connu ce sort ? Sa faiblesse l'agaçait.

« S'il te plait… »

Il faillit ne pas entendre la voix tant elle était basse, mais Squall s'arrêta juste à temps et regarda dans un coin de la ruelle. Dans un petit coin, des barreaux bloquaient l'accès à ce qui devait être les égouts de la ville et derrière eux se trouvait une jeune femme. Difficile de lui donner un âge puisque malgré sa jeunesse apparente, la lueur dans ses yeux disait qu'elle avait déjà affronté de nombreuses choses au cours de sa vie.

« - Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- S'il te plait, aide-moi, je suis coincée ici. »

Squall se rapprocha d'elle pour analyser la situation. La jeune femme avait réussi à déboiter un barreau mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire plus. On voyait bien qu'elle était fine, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Il suffisait de trancher un autre barreau pour qu'elle puisse sortir et le jeune homme avait tout à fait ce qu'il fallait pour le faire.

« Recule un peu, je vais t'aider. »

Elle obéit aussitôt et Squall prit sa gunblade. D'un geste vif, il trancha le métal avec aisance. Le barreau se brisa en mille morceaux. Décidément, cette arme était vraiment puissante ! L'inconnue put sortir des sous-sols aisément. En s'avançant dans la lumière, le jeune homme la découvrit un peu mieux. Ses vêtements étaient dans un salle état et ses cheveux sombres d'une belle longueur. Qui était-elle et d'où venait-elle ? Squall ne l'avait jamais vu ici.

« - Merci de m'avoir sauvé. J'ai cru que je ne sortirai jamais.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Au fait, je m'appelle Squall, et toi ?

\- Je… Je ne sais plus. Ils m'appelaient X.

\- X. Hum, ce n'est pas très poli comme question mais d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

\- Du grand batiment là-bas. Loin dans les sous-sols.

\- Le palais ? Mais c'est impossible… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'un sans-cœur débarqua dans la ruelle. Le garçon attrapa la main de l'inconnue et l'entraina derrière lui au pas de course. Ils continuèrent encore et encore, essayant de semer le monstre, qui n'était d'ailleurs sans doute pas seul. Les sans-cœurs se baladaient presque toujours en bande.

« - Où allons-nous ? demanda X, le souffle court.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'essaie de retrouver mes amis. Attends, par ici ! »

Squall aperçut le vaisseau de Cid, un ami de ses parents. Le sauveur ! Le garçon entraîna sa nouvelle amie derrière lui, courant encore plus vite. Heureusement, elle avait l'air de suivre. Une fois qu'ils furent presque au vaisseau, il se permit de lui lâcher la main. Le pilote blond s'approcha de lui et un air soulagé passé dans son regard. Cid aimait bien ce gamin.

« - Squall, tu es vivant ! Viens vite par-là !

\- Cid, je suis si heureux de te voir ! Est-ce que tu peux nous prendre tous les deux dans ton vaisseau ?

\- Bien sûr… Mais où est la deuxième personne ?

\- Juste derrière moi. »

Quand le garçon se retourna, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus personne et son sang se figea. C'était impossible. Elle était là, juste là, derrière lui. Comment X avait-elle pu disparaître ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû lâcher sa main aussi tôt. Songeant que c'était probablement de sa faute, Squall se sentit plus démuni que jamais face au chaos ambiant.

« - Elle était là, je ne comprends pas…

\- Bon, écoute gamin, tant pis pour elle. Nous, on ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, alors monte avec les autres, on va devoir partir.

\- Mais il reste encore tant de gens à sauver !

\- Fais toi une raison, Squall. Je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. »

Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant mais le garçon réalisa la vérité sur le destin du Jardin Radieux, même si cela pouvait sembler cruel. Le vaisseau de Cid ne pourrait pas contenir tout le monde et attendre plus longtemps risquait de compromettre leur survie. Résigné, Squall monta à la suite de son ainé, rejoindre des personnes qu'il connaissait bien.

Squall ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses parents, à ses amis qui avaient disparus, au boulanger et aussi à X. C'est ce jour-là qu'il décida de changer de nom et de devenir Léon, pour se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas été capable de protéger son monde. Il n'était qu'un enfant, pas responsable de cette invasion de sans-cœurs, mais personne n'arrivait à le lui faire comprendre, pour le moment.

Bien avant ce jour fatidique où le Jardin Radieux sombra, Lea dormait tranquillement dans son lit. La journée avait été éprouvante, puisqu'avec son ami de toujours, ils avaient tenté d'aller explorer les grandes plaines à l'extérieur de la ville. Cependant, le chemin était difficilement praticable et ils avaient manqué plusieurs fois de tomber dans le vide. Heureusement, ils étaient encore en vie.

« - On devrait arrêter ce genre de bêtise, Lea.

\- Mais c'est amusant, Isa ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sinon ? »

La réponse « aller à l'école » ne lui convenait visiblement pas. Il aimait pousser son ami à toujours aller plus loin, à explorer partout où les adultes mettaient des barrières. Sa curiosité n'avait pas de fin mais par contre, quand il était fatigué, Lea pouvait dormir pendant presque une journée complète sans aucun problème. Chacun son super pouvoir, comme il disait !

Cette fois, il rêvait. Lea ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves, comme une grande partie des personnes, mais celui-ci était particulier. Le rouquin le sut dès qu'il y posa un pied. C'était typiquement le genre de rêve qui commençait tranquillement et qui devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

Lea se trouvait sur la grande place du Jardin Radieux et il se dirigeait vers le château, dans une énième tentative d'y pénétrer. Isa n'était pas à ses côtés, ce qui lui permit de réaliser que ce ne devait pas être la réalité. Jamais il n'aurait tenté un truc aussi fou sans son compagnon de toujours, son meilleur ami. Cela paraissait peut-être un peu niais mais c'était la pure réalité. Sans Isa, il n'y avait pas de Lea, c'était une vérité simple.

En arrivant devant le château, le garçon constata qu'il n'y avait aucun garde. Ni Dilan, ni Aeleus, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, si bien qu'il put entrer dans le château sans être inquiété. Lea constata bien vite qu'il n'y avait aucun être vivant dans son rêve. Au moins, pas de course poursuite la nuit, il y en avait bien assez en plein jour avec les gardes.

Ce qui l'étonna particulièrement, c'est qu'il voyait précisément dans son rêve chaque pièce qu'il traversait. Lea avait le sentiment que l'intérieur du château ressemblait vraiment à cela, alors qu'il n'y avait pourtant jamais mis les pieds. C'était fort étrange. Ses pas le menèrent dans les profondeurs du palais, sans qu'aucune porte ne lui résiste. Bientôt, le garçon se retrouva dans un grand couloir blanc. De chaque côté, il y avait des cellules.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? »

Par curiosité, Lea regarda dans une des cellules. Il ne voyait pas bien car il faisait sombre mais au fond, quelque chose bougeait. Tremblait pour être plus précis. Il plissa les yeux et soudain, l'horreur le submergea. C'était un enfant au fond de la cellule, un enfant dans un sale état et qui avait perdu beaucoup de son humanité. Les yeux de la chose rencontrèrent ceux de Lea, des yeux fous qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir. L'enfant se mit à ramper vers lui en tremblant plus fort.

« S'il te plait, sors-moi de là ! »

La voix était terrifiante et Lea s'enfuit en hurlant, se perdant un peu plus dans les méandres du château. Il espérait que la porte de la cellule était bien fermée, que le chose qui était dedans ne pouvait pas sortir. Après réflexion, il était de moins en moins sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un enfant. La peur rendait sa respiration plus difficile et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se retrouva dans une autre pièce toute blanche. Au milieu, il y avait un grand portail noir.

« Sois prudent, Lea ! » disait toujours Isa.

Sauf qu'Isa n'était pas là et que la peur de Lea était déjà remplacée par la curiosité. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce portail ? Est-ce qu'il menait quelque part ? Le garçon ne réfléchit pas plus et franchit le couloir obscur qui se présentait à lui, sans réfléchir. Maintenant, il ne savait plus très bien s'il rêvait toujours ou si c'était bel et bien la réalité.

« Explore. C'est ce que tu fais de mieux » s'encourageait-il.

Quand il sortit du portail, il découvrit une grande plaine déserte. Enfin pas totalement déserte. Un peu plus loin, il voyait des sortes de clés géantes plantées dans la terre. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Lea n'en avait aucune idée. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le château, il n'était pas tout seul.

Devant lui se tenait un autre garçon, qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui mais Lea devina qu'il devait être plus âgé. A quel point plus âgé, c'était difficile à dire puisqu'il avait l'air jeune même en ayant des cheveux gris. Autour de son cou, il y avait un foulard rouge que le rouquin trouva très cool. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment, avec étonnement.

« - Tu n'es pas la personne que j'attendais, soupira le garçon du désert.

\- Euh, désolé je suppose ? Je m'appelle Lea et c'est mon rêve ici !

\- Un rêve ? Oh, peut-être, oui. Mais tu n'es pas supposé être ici.

\- Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres comme ça ?

\- Le gardien de ces lieux. Mais mon nom ne te dirait absolument rien, inutile que je te le donne.

\- C'est pas très poli, tu sais. Enfin bon, je vais t'appeler Gris puisque c'est comme ça.

\- Gris… Pas très recherché, Lea.

\- Tu ne mérites pas mieux, inconnu !

\- Hum, je suis désolé, Lea, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu n'es pas l'un d'entre nous, tu n'es pas supposé venir ici. Je dois attendre qu'elle vienne.

\- Bon, je suppose que tu es en train de me dire que mon rêve doit prendre fin ?

\- En effet. Tu dois partir d'ici.

\- Et je ne peux même pas garder un souvenir ?

\- Un souvenir de… Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ramener ? Il n'y a rien ici.

\- Si ! J'aimerais bien un foulard comme le tien.

\- Ah, ça ! Tiens, sourit-il en lui lançant un foulard non pas rouge mais vert. Je n'aime pas trop celui-là mais il t'ira à merveille.

\- Merci, Gris, il est vraiment chouette !

\- Maintenant, je dois continuer à attendre mon amie… Au revoir, Lea. »

Tout devint noir autour du rouquin et il eut l'impression de couler dans une mer sans fond. Tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête et il eut des étranges flashs. Une tour avec une horloge géante. Des personnes avec des masques d'animaux. Gris qui souriait, tenant un livre dans sa main. D'autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas avec des clés dans la main. Une petite créature grise ressemblant à un chat toute mignonne. Un grand cœur dans le ciel.

Puis il se réveilla.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée, Lea l'estima par la lumière qui entrait dans sa chambre. Tout allait bien, il était dans son lit, il entendait ses parents s'affairer au rez-de-chaussé et son chien Bonfire aboyait, probablement sur le chat de la voisine.

Tout était parfaitement normal, il avait simplement rêvé.

C'est alors que Lea remarqua qu'il y avait un foulard à côté de lui.

Le foulard de son rêve.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas…

« - Lea, où vas-tu si vite ? l'interpella sa mère alors qu'il passait en courant dans le hall.

\- J'ai un truc urgent à dire à Isa ! »

La mère soupira. Les enfants parfois, ils ne sont pas faciles à comprendre.

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'était des petites théories, sans doute improbables, mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux ! (à vrai dire, c'est le générateur random qui me les a donné alors les voilà !). Encore un très joyeux anniversaire bro et une super belle journée ! Koyuki !**


End file.
